Snap
by Necromayhem
Summary: Sirus was created before Mobius had formed. His existence hadn't even been legal until the end of a war that spelled the end of his creators. They made him the Guardian of the Nether Crystals, the enemy of the Chaos emeralds. All was well until two Guardians gave in to their darkness. He ends up fighting for an enemy planet . What can he change by simply snapping his fingers?


Snap

Prologue

History can be shifted very easily. One organism can change the flow of time with a single tiny act. For example, a dog could bark, inspiring a man to invent a sonic weapon system. A man could toss a coin, and change how time itself works. A woman could buy one too many things, and a man living nearby could go into poverty. Those things aside, I have a question for you, or a riddle if you want to think of it that way. What can one man, or another sentient creature, cause by snapping his fingers? I know. But, that will come later, but while you're here, let's talk about the story and explain our characters. I will start with the Guardians as always. Long ago, before Mobius had even come close to forming, there, on a distant planet lived the Enigmans. That is not even their real name, just a nickname that a random person gave them. And it made sense, so it stuck . They are called this because of the simple fact that they are enigmas, a mystery to all who know them. They are so powerful that they could destroy star systems without even looking at them. But they needed a way to store all of their power. So they created gemstones, with varying numbers in each set. One of each set had more power than the others, so the Enigmans augmented them so that they carried a source of seemingly unlimited energy. These were known as the "Master" or Controller gemstones. But before the gemstones could be used, disaster struck. One of their scientists had created an organic being. This was outlawed, but not all the Enigmans wanted to abide by laws such as this. A war broke out, raging not only across the universe, but across multiple dimensions! The rebels eventually won, and the organism was released. After a long war that had lasted years, they knew their race was dying. They didn't want the gemstones to fall into the wrong hands, so they created the Guardians to protect them. They used the organism to guard a set of crystals. Then they gave each set of gemstones the power of a certain energy, element, or aspect. The power of Nether was given to the crystals. They gave the power of Chaos to a set of emeralds, and the power of Soul to a set of sapphires. They gave the organism the power of reincarnation, (that is the ability to come back to life in a new body and it only worked if there was energy in the Nether Crystals), gifted him with agelessness and regeneration (super fast healing), and fused his soul with Nether energy in order to bind him to the crystals. They also bestowed him with cryokinesis, the power to control ice. (However,he couldn't use it as well as the actual ice Guardian.) They found two sword hilts and fused them with Nether and Ice energy. The organism could make the blades, one made of pure crystal, one made of ice as hard as rock, pop in and out of seemingly nowhere with a thought. The blade on each sword forked at the middle, the two prongs sticking out straight. On one sword the right prong was longer, on the other, the left prong was longer. Each organism was presented with a weapon made of their gemstone.

Some became fond of the organism, naming him Sirus Nacolei, meaning "guarding friend" in their language. They taught him how to speak, read, and understand their language. He modified it into would would become Netharian, the main language of the Nether. But, he had a trait some creatures didn't like. He was the most feral of the Guardians, known to actually _eat _parts of enemies on the battlefield.

They placed him in a separate dimension using advanced technology, and named it the Nether. They created more organisms like him and made them a species. Then they left them to their work, and created other Guardians for each of the sets of gemstones, giving them the same powers they had given the organism. Little did they know, that the organism was the first sentient wolf. That I was the first sentient wolf. That was where my great journey began. When I was created, I had thought I was a sick joke. An animal for poking and prodding as it flailed and whined. But yet here I was, not only a Guardian, but a Guardian of one of the most powerful things in the universe. Anyway, back to the Guardians. They created different animals for each set. The only ones you need to remember are Rezarak, a tiger guarding the Soul sapphires, Mephiles, who guarded the Shadow Quartz, and Hellion who guarded the Hell do you know what's really creepy? We were all created from the same DNA, so we are all related. Yep, I'm related to Mephiles, the shadowy world-destroying jerk, and Hellion, an organism made of pure Hell energy. But back then, Hellion and Mephiles were surprisingly kind. If a man fell over, they'd help him up, pat him on the back and ask him if he was okay. This doesn't last long. Let's fast forward, say, twelve billion years.

I have died hundreds of times, and there was barely any energy in the Master Crystal. A war has broken out, element fighting element. Hellion, Razarak, and Mephiles are out either fighting in a war, or heading home. I can't tell. I have been suffering from a heavy wound. The only two things that can stop the regeneration of a Guardian are the opposite element of what they guard, or another Guardian's weapon. I had been wounded by the Chaos Guardian, a strong red echidna with armored gloves, the spikes on the knuckles infused with emeralds. He had the ability to expand them to nearly a foot long. He had expanded them, and punched me in the gut. The spike had gone right through, and out the other side. We a dueled, my swords against his spikes, but he had bested me. I had spat blood on the ground at his feet. I looked up into his scowling face. " Well fought," I had said, collapsing to the ground in a heap, his spikes sliding out of my gut with a wet _snick_. I had woken up in Razarak's arms, the tiger carrying me home. Let's fast forward again, about twenty thousand years.

I have not died in sixteen thousand years. I was given a medal for my bravery in the war, but none of this matters, because I am watching the most sad and terrifying thing in my life. Hellion and Mephiles have succumbed to their negative energy. I am watching them transform from kind, selfless people, to mangy beasts that kill for no more than to satisfy their urges. I know what the urge is like, for Nether energy is negative. These next moments will determine what will happen in the next three years. Now, enough of this history, on to the story! But, remember the question. What can a sentient creature change by simply snapping his fingers?


End file.
